User talk:NamekianFusion
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Battlestar Galactica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 22:38, September 21, 2011 Thank you Thanks for fixing those formatting errors, and that annoying grammar error (its, and it's)! Do you like roller coasters?MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wikia! Hello, NamekianFushion. I hear/saw you are addicted to the RCT series? If you would, I have just created a wikia called 'Roller Coaster Custom Wiki'. If you would like to share your designs and your park, that would be awesome! If you are intrested, I have it down as one of my favorite wiki's! and welcome to the wiki! Kata89 17:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Truthfully, I'm not sure how active I might be on your wiki as I'm active on couple of other wikis. I might visit from time to time. So I'll see how well my schedule works out.-- 00:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, just having more people on my wiki would be great. Shinnith has made a couple coasters and has shared them, and Montagna Magica has shared an amusement park. I would like to see other people's coasters though. But, I understand you not working on RCCW...as it is, I don't work much on this wiki as much as I used to, due to working on 4 other wiki's.--Kata89 11:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I do have a couple of decent roller coasters on RCT2 that I suppose I could let the rest of the world see. Just having to go through about 6 to 7 years of history on my computer will be the interesting part.-- 18:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Heh, Lol. Well, just check it out. Its not much yet, mainly because we only have 3 members. P.S do you know how to take pictures of coasters? if not, get into the angle you want the picture to be taken, then press 'ALT' and 'Prnt Scrn'. Then CTR ALT DELETE and it will leave your game on, but take you to your opening screen, where you can go to a writer of some sort and past it in the writer. Well any way, thx for at least considering this! Kata89 10:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I also think that there is a screenshot option already installed into RCT2. So that's probably how I'll do everything regarding pictures. 18:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Btw, are you good with wikia code? Because are home page is not to impressive. Kata89 21:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :In terms of coding, I'm not overally great. Although, I do know something that might make the home page a little unique.-- 04:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! I tried to get a title from logo creation wiki, excpet I have not received it yet. Here is the web url. So you can use custom coasters pics or what ever you need. RCCW. And thx for this! Kata89 10:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights? Hi NamekianFusion! Would you like me to grant you rollback rights? If you don't know what they are, just let me know! You have been so helpful around here, and I think you could be more helpful with a few more rights. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose so. I already have a pretty good understanding of the rollback feature as I'm one on another wiki. I'll also probably be inactive this weekend. So it would probably be best to active them on Monday. Anyways, thanks for the offer! -- 18:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Logo Umm...not to be rude, but how is the logo for RCCW coming along? and have you visited the site yet? P.S I shall not let you pass me in edits on this wiki! Kata89 00:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have been quite busy in real life (School, sports, etc.) to make the logo. Once I found some more free time, I'll see what type of logo fits best for the wiki.-- 22:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I under Stand Completely. But school and those other stuff are more important. So good for making those your first priorty. :p oh, cool avatar. Ruler of the coasters 22:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it's never fun when anything boils down to school. I also saw that you tried to make a template. Apparently, when I was trying to move the content to a template page, I guess it became a mainspace article instead (The Wiki doesn't like me). Oh yeah, thanks for the compliment.-- 02:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I have had alot of problems with Wikia. It hates me. And yeah, I saw that. So I am hoping that MontagnaMagica or Dolphinatic will delete those pages. (heh, but thanks. Putting the page I accidently made a page into a template page. It made my template work!) and your welcome for the compliment. Ruler of the coasters 13:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Mine Train/Mine train Thanks for pointing that out! I probably would have not noticed that for quite some time! MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Namekian, I'm bored, You wanna chat for a little or if your busy that's ok.--Russelrules44 18:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) cant Sorry, I can't join chat. I am missing a plug-in so I can't post. Ruler of the coasters 17:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Nice photo you just uploaded as well.-- 17:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Why Why are you editing the page I just added a picture too? Ruler of the coasters 18:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) #Proper formatting. #Putting the photos in a photo gallery section. #If I weren't doing it, MontagnaMagica or Dolphanatic would be doing the same thing. -- 18:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Just send me the link and I'll answer the questions.-- ::May you please allow e-mails through Wikia? You can set it in your personal settings. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do about that.-- Kata89 :Nothing much, just changed the name of the one article.--NamekianFusion :::I believe it's German. But, I had to switch to Monobook to add the character.--NamekianFusion ::::It's going fairly well. Still recovering from Christmas.--NamekianFusion :::::It basically means I'm putting away stuff back in my storage room. Oh, and thanks for giving me the reward :)--NamekianFusion ::::::I didn't, but my sister did (Not really, but I burned her gifts the night before).NamekianFusion :::::: Sourcing RCDB You know what? This is a really tricky question, actually! You see, RCDB states that they should not be used to create an online database. Obviously, Wikipedia is already doing that. Anyway, I just don't want to get in trouble for blatantly using their information. OK, so I will confess, I have used RCDB to help build articles, but I also verify information on other websites and source those if I can. I think all of us should try this. Many times, the park's official website will have a lot of information on their thrill rides, sometimes it can be found on the manufacturer's website, sometimes, just on other roller coaster websites. In short, try to find sources other than RCDB. I'm not banning RCDB, you can use it, just don't abuse it! :P You can source RCDB occasionally, but just don't do it all the time. Do you get what I mean? Ask me if you have more questions! Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Citing Thanks for citing all those pages! We really need to keep doing that; it's important! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. It seems we also have a new user as well.--NamekianFusion Adminship Congratulations on becoming a Coasterpedia administrator! You really deserved this, after all your hard work and dedication. Please use these tools wisely! You may block a user only after multiple warnings. One mistake many admins make is that they are too quick to block somebody, even if it was just an innocent mistake. This wiki hasn't had a big problem with vandalism, so I doubt you will need to worry about that. In the year and a half I've been administrator, I've only blocked one user, and it was just an IP user. Once again, congratulations! It's nice to have you here! MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'll make sure to use them properly.--NamekianFusion Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an administrator! I hope you didn't mind me editing your userpage! Ruler of the Coasters 00:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind. Also, congrats on becoming an Administrator as well!--NamekianFusion :Thanks. Wait, I don't think you ever told me, what is your favorite coaster/theme park? Ruler of the Coasters 20:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::For coasters, it would be Mindbender. As for theme parks, it would be SFMM or Busch Gardens Tampa.--NamekianFusion :: ::Six Flags Magic Mountain.--NamekianFusion :::That's my favorite, as well! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Chat Join the chat. Ruler of the Coasters 21:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Park Map Park maps should be fine. I see them on so many websites, so the parks are OK with it. It's only a problem, I would assume, if they contain advertisements. MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Photo Deletion Good job finding more copyrighted photos to delete! I'd say we've got at least 90% done. I really appreciate your dedication to that project. Also, congratulation, you've earned the giga coaster award! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Lachlan created the category. So that helped a lot. Also, I will be inactive this weekend and some of tomorrow.--Chapapapapa 02:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Spam Hey are you on? Could you delete Poopy Butt please and maybe ban the random ip - they've spammed the wiki all day :/ Thanks [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 15:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done.--Chapapapapa 15:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) W Hi! I'm a new user. I can tell you love this wiki! You're an awesome user! I always run into you. You're an inspiration! (Beemerboyz803 (talk) 06:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Beemerboyz803Beemerboyz803 (talk) 06:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) :.................?--Chapapapapa 03:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC)